The Power of Belief
by Rose of Zakarisz
Summary: I have always thought that if you truly believe in something and wish for it with all your heart that, no matter what 'it' is, you'll get it. This story is based on that principle. P.S.-Trunks Fic


Hello to all my adoring fans.... I know, I should be writing more on 'What If' but I **had** to write this. There's no lemon filling, just pure cheese. Beware all those who are lactose intolerant, it may kill you. Anyway, read, have fun, let me know what you think. Reviews only encourage me to write faster. ^_^   


The Power of Belief

by: Rosedust

  
  
Apples. I was **supposed** to be concentrating on apples. However, I seem to have no focus what-so-ever and am distracted quite easily. And that's how at 1:30 one Monday morning I found myself trying to focus on fruit. It was a simple exercise to help train me to meditate, but that late at night fruit doesn't really appeal to my mind. My friend Angela had been trying to teach me how to meditate and apparently I **had** to focus on apples. I had told her, "It's a lot easier to picture something that interests me... like Trunks for instance." She rolled her eyes and tried to explain why it had to be apples and couldn't be an anime character.   
  
She said when I got good at it I would be able to reach out and feel the apple, to smell it in the air, to take a bite and taste it. While that's all fine and dandy I still couldn't even see the damned thing... but I certainly could see my favorite obsession.   
  
So by 2 AM I was meditating, truly focusing, for the first time. But it wasn't the apple meditation; it was the Trunks meditation. I could see everything perfectly. From the blue of his eyes to the angle of his nose, from the shape of his jaw to the way those two strands of lavender hair always seem to find their way to his face.   
  
I'm not sure how long I lay there concentrating. Usually when I picture things in my mind's eye they're always at a distance, that's one of the reasons why the apple wouldn't work, it was too far away. But this time it was different. He was so close I could reach out and touch him... so I did. It was amazing, I had never really believed Angela when she said all that stuff about feeling, smelling, tasting, but I could actually feel him.   
  
He stood there staring at me as I touched his cheek; it was so warm.... I took a step closer and ran my hand through his hair. He hadn't moved the entire time until I started to pull away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. I could heel his breath on my neck, his body held close to mine, his scent surrounding me, and then... my alarm clock went off and I woke up.   
  
Day 1   
  
Still half asleep, I lazily reached over and switched it off. I remember thinking how unfair live was. After a dream like that all I wanted was to roll over and fall back into my fantasy. And I would have too, if I could've moved. It was then that I noticed the arm draped over me.   
  
I screamed and fell out of the bed. I watched from the floor as the person still in bed sat straight up, lavender hair falling into his face. He was still half asleep himself, but I could tell that he was awake enough to know that he wasn't... well; whereever it was that he had been. He blinked a few times, coming fully awake, and turned wide blue eyes to look at me. His cheeks turned pink and he looked away before I remembered that I had gone to bed in one of my shorter nightshirts.   
  
I quickly pulled on a pair of jogging pants and turned to him. "Trunks," I asked. I had to know if this was real... if he was real. I enjoy seeing him in my dreams and all, but for that to have been a dream also, well that would've been too much.   
  
He looked at me quickly. "How do you know my name?" Man, now that's a question I didn't want to answer. What was I supposed to say...? Sorry Trunks, you, your world, your family and friends don't really exist. It's all just an idea thought up by some guy in Japan. I couldn't have said that if I wanted to, so I decided to distract him.   
  
"What are you doing in my bed?" Haha... you should've seen the look on his face. He turned bright red and had a total look of panic on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Look," I said, "If you don't ask unanswerable questions then neither will I, okay." I guess he didn't know what to say because he just nodded.   
  
After a minute of silence, which is something that I'm not fond of, I grabbed my phone and headed for the door. He didn't say anything until I stepped into the hall. "Where are you going," he asked.   
  
I poked my head back into the room, "I need to make a phone call; I'll be right back. Umm... Stacey's upstairs so don't be too loud and don't leave my room unless you have to, okay?" He nodded so I closed the door and headed straight down the hall to my sisters room. I really didn't want him to hear what I was going to say, just in case I happened to say something I shouldn't, which happens a lot. Thank God Jessie was at school.   
  
I plopped onto her bed and dialed the number as fast as my fingers would go. "Is Angela there?" I waited until I heard her voice and then launched into a one-way conversation.   
  
"Angela! Oh-my-God. You will never believe this. I tried your apple meditation thingy last night and I couldn't really get the hang of it and you know how my mind wanders so it kinda turned into a Trunks meditation and that was all fine and good but I guess I fell asleep and then I woke up with an extra arm, only it wasn't mine. It was, you are seriously not going to believe this, it was Trunks' arm, and he was sleeping in my bed and I screamed and fell out of bed and called you," I took a breath, "So what do you think?"   
  
There was a long pause, "Bonnie. What are you on?"   
  
"I'm serious.... Trunks Briefs is at this very moment lying in my bed in nothing but his... hell, he could be naked... oh my God. Trunks Briefs, possibly naked, in my bed.... Why am I on the phone with you?"   
  
"Oh I feel loved. I'm coming over. If you're telling the truth I wanna see this. If you're not then I can beat you for waking me up."   
  
I briefly remember panicking. "NO! No, no.... I'm just kidding. Hehehe.... Seriously, go back to bed."   
  
There was another pause, and then, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes, see if you can't have him dressed by then." She must have been talking faster then she was thinking because then she said, "Forget I said that, stall on the clothes. If he asks tell him I'm bringing over some of my brothers.... Stacey's not there is she?"   
  
"Unfortunately yes, but she wouldn't dare go into my room without my permission."   
  
"Okay, hey... he didn't happen to bring any friends, did he?"   
  
I had to laugh. "No, sorry. No Goku for you."   
  
"Well damn," she said, "I guess you'll just have to share then."   
  
"Okay, yeah, NO! Trunks is mine, damn it! Go get your own damn Saiyan."   
  
It was her turn to laugh. "I'm leaving now. I'll take my time... give you two some **alone** time." I hung up the phone and lay there for a bit gathering up enough courage to go face the man of my dreams.   
  
I opened the door and nearly screamed again. There he stood in my bathrobe, turning ten shades of red. Hoping against my luck that he hadn't heard what I had said I tried to pretend I was mad. "I thought I told you not to leave my room. I could get in a lot of trouble if anyone sees you." It was a lie, but it was the best I could do. He was just so cute standing there.   
  
Then came the end-all-be-all of puppy faces. "I'm sorry. It's just that.... I kinda.... Where's the bathroom?"   
  
Oh I tried so hard not to just reach out and pinch his cute little cheek. Then I thought, well how many chances would I get? So I did. With thumb and forefinger I wiggled his cheek back and forth like the grandmother from hell. I couldn't stop myself, "You're so cute." It was a cross between a coo and a squeal and I still cringe when I think about it. But he just gave me a funny look and a little smile. "Right there," I said, pointing to the door next to him.   
  
While he was preoccupied I had just enough time to grab all of the DBZ stuff in my room and toss them into the extra bedroom next to mine. That way I only had to keep him out of one room. I could only pray that he hadn't seen any of it before. If he had, he didn't say anything about it when he came back.   
  
I was sitting on the floor of my room playing with my puppy when Trunks came back. Neither of us really knew what to say or do. Finally he sat on the floor across from me. And I admit it; while he was in the act of sitting I snuck a peak. Just a small one, but I now know the answer.... Does Trunks Briefs prefer boxers or briefs... hehe... I'm not telling. But anyway....   
  
"What's his name?"   
  
I had been so lost in thought that I almost didn't hear him. I couldn't help but blush a little. "Lance. I used to watch a lot of Voltron when I was little, he was my favorite pilot."   
  
He looked so sad then. "I always wanted a puppy. But where I grew up... well, I had bigger things to worry about then watching over a dog."   
  
I had had my suspicions and that only proved them. I wasn't just talking to my favorite character; I was talking to my **favorite** character, Mirai Trunks. I had the strongest urge then to just hold him and comfort him. It was all I had wanted to do since the first time I heard his story. Again the thought crossed my mind, when would I get another chance?   
  
I crawled over to sit next to him and wrapped my arms around him. He tensed up at first, but eventually he relaxed. He had endured so much pain in his young life. I'm sure Bulma had done her best to comfort him, but there's only so much a mother can do, and really besides her, who is there? He returned my embrace and laid his head on my shoulder. Eventually I started rocking from side to side rubbing his back to soothe him.   
  
He was so quiet but I could feel his tears soaking through my nightshirt. So much pain. It didn't take long for my tears to join his. We stayed like that until there was a knock at my door. By then we had both stopped shedding tears. We pulled apart and I smiled at him before unlocking the door.   
  
There stood Angela with a Cheshire grin on her face. I opened the door all the way and she stepped into the room. "Cool." That's all she said, 'Cool,' I'm mean come on, it wasn't like one of the sexiest anime characters of all time was standing in my room or anything. She kept smiling and wouldn't stop looking from me to Trunks and back to me again.   
  
I rolled my eyes, "Trunks, this is my friend Angela. Angela, this is Trunks Briefs." I grabbed the bag she had brought and handed it to Trunks. "We'll be in the hallway, just open the door when you're done."   
  
He stopped me with a question. "What's your name?"   
  
I looked at him. "Bonnie." Stupid me, always forgetting the little things.   
  
I shoved Angela out the door and closed it behind me. "When does Colleen get home from school, she has to see this." Colleen is our friend; we're like the three anime amigos. I didn't want to leave her out, but I didn't want to turn Trunks into a freak show. Come one! Come all! See the only living fictional character! He's half human! He's half alien! He's dead sexy! Only five bucks a head!   
  
"We'll call her at four, but no one else, okay. I don't want any one to know that doesn't have to. He doesn't really know about the whole 'he's from an anime' thing."   
  
Her eyes widened a little and she wasn't smiling anymore. "Are you going to tell him?"   
  
That just had to be when he chose to open the door. "Tell me what?"   
  
"How good you look. Damn boy!" I knew he didn't believe her and I could feel his eyes on me. I couldn't look up. If I did I might tell him and I really didn't want to see the look on his face when he heard.   
  
I moved past him into my room and grabbed a towel. "Hey guys? I need to take a shower. You can go upstairs now I guess. If Stacey asks just tell her that you're Angela's cousin or something." I finally looked up. He was still looking at me. Our eyes met and I knew he would ask me again later. I also knew that he knew, I would tell him.   
  
They left my room and I started to put on my bathrobe. It smelled like him. I decided to use my other robe that morning and took the shortest shower of my life.   
  


* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

  
By the time I got upstairs Angela was begging Trunks to power up. He looked a bit frightened, but then again, Angela's good at scaring people. I could hear them talking as I walked up the stairs. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't want to make a mess."   
  
"Oh please, just a little?" She actually got on her knees. "Blow something up. I'm begging you. A wall, a lamp, anything."   
  
I cleared my throat and Trunks looked to me for help. "Angela. Now's not the time. If you're good, maybe he'll blow up your car later."   
  
"Really?" She looked to him with pleading eyes.   
  
"Uh... sure." He must have thought we were nuts, but we get that all the time. For the most part, the day was uneventful. He got a few strange looks about the lavender hair, but he didn't seem to care. The three of us went out to breakfast, we took him on his first adventure to the mall, saw a movie... in no time at all it was time to call Colleen.   
  
She came over in record time and had about the same reaction we thought she would. In other words a really loud, "WHAT-THE-HELL! HE'S REAL?!?" She blinked and a smile slowly crossed her face. I don't think that Trunks really knew how to react to that, I mean come on, in his mind he's always been real. Before we could stop her she started jumping up and down screaming, "Where's Gohan, where's Gohan, where is he," over and over again. Angela quickly grabbed Colleen and shoved her out the door to 'calm her down'.   
  
Trunks blinked and turned confused eyes on me. Before he could even ask I shook my head and reminded him, "unanswerable questions." I could tell all that had done was buy me some time, but I was hoping it would be enough.   
  
The girls came back in, Colleen was unnaturally calm, and then it was time to get down to business. I knew that he would want to go home as soon as possible, but that didn't mean I had to like it. Well maybe he wouldn't want to go home, but he would definitely be worried about his mom.   
  
We all sat in my room talking, thinking, and trying to figure out just how he got here and how to get him back. The fun part was trying to explain why he couldn't just fly home without really **explaining** it.   
  
We hadn't gotten very far when my dad interrupted us. It was a miracle we had been able to keep Trunks away from him for as long as we did. My dad likes to do this thing with all the guys that come over to our house. Mostly just the boyfriends, but also anyone that he **thinks** could be boyfriend material. Thankfully I was able to pull my dad aside before 'it' started and threaten his life if he said one word about the color of Trunks' hair. Lavender may be a natural color where he comes from, but here it's not.   
  
It was really quite funny; my dad had no clue who he was talking to. Imagine this, he takes Trunks on a tour of the Testosterone Room, as I call it. The room has no purpose other then looking 'manly'. Dad made sure to 'show off' the shotguns, the crossbow, and his revolver. Yeah Dad, real bright, threaten a Super Saiyan with a bullet, or better yet and arrow. Watch as he shakes with fear... or is that laughter? Then he went into his little speech about how 'no one hurts his daughters'. It's really quite embarrassing, flattering yes, but still embarrassing.   
  
Anyway, after the little 'tour' it was pretty late so Colleen and Angela called it a night. Both promised to be back the next afternoon. My dad watched as Trunks left too, which is odd because my dad **never** stays up that late. What my dad didn't see was Trunks coming back in my window. I took a huge sigh of relief, we had made it through one day and everything was still pretty much under control. I heard my sister come home from work, but she went straight to her room and closed her door.   
  
Then came the fun part, sleeping arrangements. Being the gentleman that he is Trunks offered to sleep on the floor. Being the idiot that I am, I almost mentioned the bed in the room next to mine, the bed with a huge DBZ poster hanging over it. Almost. So instead I just cleared him a spot on my eternally cluttered floor and set him up with a pillow and a blanket.   
  
I lay there staring at the ceiling for at least an hour. I just couldn't sleep. My mind kept running over the days events, but soon became stuck on two things: how right he felt in my arms and how safe I felt in his.   
  
I reached for the bottle of water on my nightstand and nearly dumped it all over myself when Trunks sat up. "You couldn't sleep either?" It wasn't really a question, more like a statement.   
  
"Don't **do** that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" It was stupid really. I had forgotten that he was there even though he was all I could think about.   
  
"Sorry." I swear he was blushing, it was too dark to tell, but I know he was. He's always blushing. It's one of the things that makes him so adorably irresistible. "Usually when I can't sleep I fly for a little. You, wouldn't want to..."   
  
He didn't have to finish the question; it's something that I've always dreamed of. "I'd love to."   
  
We left the house as quietly as possible, and let me tell ya, with six dogs that's quite a task. We stood under the half moon for a minute. I felt like I was in high school again, all shy and embarrassed. I could feel my face grow warmer as he looked at me.   
  
Suddenly he took a step forward and wrapped an arm around my waist. I took a long steadying breath before looking up and into his eyes. He was smiling and pulled me closer against him. "Are you ready," he asked.   
  
I returned his smile and wrapped my arms around his neck. I nodded and we slowly lifted off the ground. We were a good twenty feet in the air before I broke eye contact. I looked down, bad idea, well maybe not. I got so scared I left out a little shriek, pulled my arms tighter, and hid my face in his neck. In return he pulled me closer, not that I could get any closer, and he started whispering soothing words in my ear to clam me down.   
  
We hadn't moved an inch since I looked down. I never even thought about some one seeing us, I had no car for it. All I cared was that he was so close and so caring. I leaned my head back to look at him and he gave me a reassuring smile. Without thinking I leaned forward again, but this time instead of hiding in his neck I kissed him.   
  
I could tell he was surprised, but he didn't pull away. The thought never even crossed my mind that I was now his first kiss. He started to relax and I could feel the wind as we slowly descended back to the ground. It was an innocent kiss, sweet and gentle. As our feet touched the ground I pulled back.   
  
He stared into my eyes for what felt like an eternity. I was always a shy child growing up. I was lucky if I could look some one in the eyes, let alone stare, but that didn't seem to matter. His eyes were so welcoming... so intoxicating...   
  
"We should probably go in now," he said and took a step back. I tried to hide my disappointment, but I know I failed.   
  
I didn't get much sleep that night, before or after our little flight. I wanted to cry so badly. I fought the tears as best I could, but when it comes to fighting tears, I never win. I cried silently, letting the tears fall with some much as a sniffle; that was always a talent of mine. I'm not sure if it's a good talent or a bad on, but a talent none-the-less. I cried myself to sleep that night and dreamt of him as I had so many times before, only that night I dreamt of rejection.   
  
Day 2   
  
I woke up the next morning as some one came down the hallway to my room. For some reason that always wakes me up. I had about three seconds to wake up, look to my empty floor, and wonder was it all a dream, before there was a knock at my door.   
  
"Bonnie. Phone." It was Stacey.   
  
I picked up the phone next to my bed and cleared my throat. "Hello," I croaked. Yeah, I'm not much of a morning person.   
  
Angela was on the other end. "Tell me that wasn't all just some weird dream."   
  
I blinked, my sleepy mind trying to force words together to make a sentence. "I don't know. Are you dreaming what I'm dreaming?"   
  
"I don't know. Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"   
  
"I think so Brain, but don't you think it will be easier to shear the sheep **before** we grease them?" We both laughed and I looked around my room. "I don't think it was dream, but I'm not sure where he is." Slowly my closet door slid back to reveal a sleepy looking Trunks. "Never mind. Found him."   
  
"I hear some one coming," he said and pulled the blanket and pillow from their hiding place under my bed.   
  
"Okay," I spoke into the phone, not having heard a single word Angela had said. "I'll see you later today, okay? Good-night." I hung up laid back down on my pillow. I closed my eyes as all of the previous nights events come flooding back. "What," I asked.   
  
"Who's Stacey," he asked again.   
  
I turned on my side to peer at him over the bedside. "She's a lot of things. My dad's live in secretary, the last reason for my parents' divorce, a disgrace to all women in general, and the list goes on." He looked a little taken aback by my answer. I guess he was expecting something like 'step-mom', or 'dad's girlfriend'. Oh well.   
  
"I take it you don't get along with her very well?"   
  
"No. Not really," I said. Then my tone turned thoughtful, "Hate is such a strong word... but extreme dislike fits pretty well."   
  
"I see," he said. I remember being angry at that answer, though now I'm not sure why. All I know is that I blew up.   
  
"You see? YOU SEE?!? What do you see, huh? Should I pretend to like her? Pretend like she's a nice person? Should I lie about how I feel about her so that it doesn't inconvenience everybody else?!?" I couldn't yell anymore, I was crying so hard.   
  
He sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. I had tried to push him away but he wouldn't let me. I sobbed harder, turning into his shoulder. It was his turn to comfort me, I guess, and it was the nicest thing that any one's ever done for me. He let me cry until I had no more tears and he still held me long after.   
  


* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

  
I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is waking up to a loud noise. I took me a minute to realize that I was tucked in my bed. I looked up to see Trunks sitting on the other side of my room picking up a pile of books.   
  
He smiled at me sheepishly. "Sorry. I was just putting a few things away. You were pretty tiered and... well, there's not much to do."   
  
I blinked the sleep out of my eyes. "Hey, if you want to clean, be my guest." I looked at my alarm clock. It was still pretty early, for me anyway... 2PM isn't that late. "Quit that," I said. "Look, read a book or something, but don't clean my room. I gotta take a shower... umm... I'll just get dressed in the bathroom... you stay in here.   
  
After I went back to my room we talked for a long time. We talked about or pasts, what we wanted for the future, our dreams. You know, the normal everyday get-to-know-you conversation. I hadn't had one of those conversations in a long time. Where you're not afraid to say anything and you find yourself telling that other person things that you've never told anyone.   
  
We talked for hours and hours, thought it didn't seem like it at all. I was so happy just talking to him, I should've known it wouldn't last. "So yesterday, when you and Angela were in the hallway, what was she talking about, 'Are you going to tell him?' Tell me what?"   
  
I was starring at my hands, hoping maybe they would give me an idea of how to get around that question. Luckily I never got the chance to answer as Angela and Colleen came barging in. "Hey guy!" I stood up thankful for the intrusion.   
  
"So... since this is your last night here, Trunks, what do you want to do?"   
  
Angela's question confused me and I gave her a funny look.   
  
"You figured out how to get me home," he asked.   
  
"Yeah, I think so. I told Bonnie this morning," she looked at me, "Guess she wasn't paying attention. Let me ask you both this: What is the last thought you two both remember having before you get here?"   
  
"Well," he started, "I was just thinking that.... Well, I was wishing that I could be happy; really happy."   
  
Everyone looked at me expectantly and I could feel my face grow warm. "Well I...." Oh how should I have put it? If I said that I was wishing to meet Trunks then he was going to want to know how I knew about him. "I was just wishing that I could meet a nice guy." I felt like such an idiot. He could probably tell that I was lying; I'm a lousy liar.   
  
Angela gave me a knowing look and went on with her explanation. "So all you two have to do is recreate the night he got here and reverse it... Think or wish or whatever about him going home."   
  
She and Colleen couldn't help but laugh as he and I turned beet red. I glanced up at him nervously. Oh man, I had to get back in a bed with Mr. Sexy-Pants himself and **not** jump him. Oh boy, I'll tell ya that took will power.   
  
The girls took that as their cue to leave. So then it was just me and him... yep, just him and me.... The only thing that kept me from tackling him to the ground was the memory of him walking away the night before. I had cared immensely for him when I believed that he was just a fictional character, but when he was standing right there in front of me... I can't describe the feeling; I don't really even want to try. All I can say is that it take only one kiss for me to measure my feelings for a man, and I knew that I could love him... if I didn't already.   
  
He was sitting on the bed looking anywhere but my face and we both hadn't stopped blushing. I was tired of being shy, tired of being scared, so I took charge of the situation. "Look," I said, "We're both adults here. There's nothing for us to be nervous about. We'll just lie down, go to sleep, and try to send you home."   
  
He looked at me and smiled. It wasn't his usually 'Hey I'm adorably shy and cute' smile, dare I say that this one was... mischievous? "How about, before going to bed, we try flying again. It's really not that scary, I wouldn't drop you, I promise."   
  
I was a little surprised, I hadn't been expecting that at all... but that didn't stop me from accepting. We went outside and just stood there looking at each other. It was a little awkward. "Shall we," I asked.   
  
Once again, with his arms around my waist and mine around his neck, we took to the air. Again I starred into his inviting gaze until we stopped moving. I looked down and once again started to panic but he stopped me with just two words. "Trust me."   
  
I relaxed a little and we started to move. It was quite an experience, flying through the air unrestrained, feeling the wind whip by us. I loved every minute of it. He was smiling the whole time, watching me as I acted like the child who actually got the pony that every child asks for.   
  
' All good things must come to an end, and so did that. We touched down onto the Earth and I laid down on the concrete patio. He sat beside me as I starred up at the stars. "See that constellation," I asked. "That's Orion, he's my buddy. Everybody thinks that I'm weird, but when I really need to talk he always listens." I looked over at Trunks. "I guess it is kinda weird."   
  
"Not really. The stars are the safest beings to tell your secrets to."   
  
I sighed and sat up beside him. "You're a pretty special person, Trunks Briefs, has anyone ever told you that?"   
  
He didn't look at me, just the stars. "My mom says it all the time, but she's my mom, she has to." He turned to me, "You're pretty special yourself."   
  
And then he did something I wasn't expecting in the slightest, he leaned over and kissed me. **He** kissed **me**. After he had walked away from my kiss I never would have thought that he would kiss me. He leaned back and I had to take a few deep breaths before I could open my eyes. He smirked as he stood up and offered me his hand. "We should go in, it's getting kind of chilly."   
  
Then once more we were forced with, duhn duhn duhn, the bed. I climbed in and scooted to the wall. He still looked a bit hesitant. "Oh come on," I said, "I'm not going to bite..." He sat down and quietly I added, "Unless you ask me to." He glanced at me and I just laughed, he's just so cute.   
  
We talked for a bit, just trying to get use to being in the same bed before trying to sleep. I really should've known better. The more time I spent with him, the less I wanted him to go back. By the time that I fell asleep all I could think was that I wanted him to be with me forever.   
  
Day 3   
  
When I woke up I wanted to cry. All I could think was that he was gone and I would never see him again. It took a few minutes for my sleepy brain to take in my surroundings. The wall, the bed, the body snuggled close to mine. My eyes widened and I tried not to gasp. He was still there; I could feel his heartbeat through my back.   
  
I turned over and looked up into his clear blue eyes. "It didn't work," he said.   
  
He didn't sound as disappointed as I thought that he would and I had to wonder, how long had he been awake? Then I started to think about why he was still there. I felt horrible; he couldn't get home because I didn't want him to leave.   
  
"It's my fault," he said. "I'm sorry I wasn't really concentrating last night."   
  
"No," I said. "It's my fault. I... I didn't want you to go.... Trunks, I-"   
  
I was cut off that's what I was, by the phone. Stacey yelled for me to pick up and Trunks handed me the phone. "Hello," I asked. Angela's voice greeted my ears. "No, he's still here." I missed most of what she said, mainly because Trunks still had his arms around me, but I caught the gist of it. "Okay," I said, "Buh-bye," and then hung up. He looked at me questioningly. "That was Angela, she's got to baby-sit tonight so she won't be over. She just wanted to know if you got home." I glanced at the clock and realized how late it was. "Oh shit! My sister will be home soon and she doesn't work tonight. Meaning she'll bring friends."   
  
I scrambled to the shower and was out in record time. Right as I was opening the bathroom door Jessie walked by with her friends, Beka, Alex, and Maggy. I said my hellos and ran back to my room. I figured they would just play pool or something, but for some reason fate just wasn't having any of it.   
  
In less then five minutes Jessie was beating on my door. "Come on Bonnie, open up." I looked at Trunks. "We're going to a movie and you're coming with us. I never get to hang with you anymore." I didn't know what to do so I opened the door.   
  
"Jessie, now's-" Apparently she didn't wasn't to hear what I had to say because she walked right past me to stare at Trunks.   
  
"He," he said.   
  
"Bonnie," she asked. "Is that who I think it is?"   
  
He looked a little confused and she looked a little worried. I nodded and before I could say anything Beka was in my doorway. Everything went in slow motion, I looked to Beka, Beka looked to Trunks, and I knew I was screwed.   
  
"Is that Trunks?"   
  
"How does everybody know my name," he asked.   
  
Jessie had the good sense not to answer but apparently Beka didn't. "Well, duh! We all watch DBZ." I could feel it; I could feel the world come crashing down around me. Jessie looked at me and then drug Beka out of my room. I closed my door and looked at Trunks. His face was a cross between confusion and anger.   
  
"What is DBZ?!? And don't try to get out of answering this time. I know you've been hiding something from me. I can **feel** it. So please, just tell me." His tone had turned pleading; I couldn't refuse him.   
  
I heard Jessie and her friends leave and offered Trunks my hand. "Come here," I said. "I'll show you."   
  
I led him to the bedroom next to mine and opened the door. I turned on the light and he stood staring at himself. The little Trunks figurines, the dog tag with his picture on it, the videos, all lying on the bed and above it hung two posters. The first of Goku and Bardock and the second of all the Z warriors, himself included.   
  
"What.... What is all this?"   
  
"This is how I knew you." I picked up three of my DBZ tapes. "This is how I first met you."   
  
He looked down at the video that I hadn't picked up. The History of Trunks. It's hard to describe the look that was on his face, but it made me want to cry. He walked to the VCR and put the tape in even as I begged him not to. By the time he got to the beginning I was crying, and when they showed him training with Gohan he was crying. When it showed Gohan leaving to battle the androids for the final time I couldn't take it anymore and shut the tape off.   
  
I knelt in front of Trunks and starred into his face. His eyes weren't focused and he was shaking. I reached out to touch him and he jerked away from me. His eyes finally focused on me and the pain I that I saw there made me want to cry again.   
  
"You watch this... for entertainment," he screamed. I flinched back at his words, but there was really nothing I could say. "I can't believe this. I can't believe you! Do you get some sort of pleasure out of watching people die!?"   
  
"Of course not!" I was scared, not that he would hurt me, but that I had caused him pain.   
  
"No," he asked in disbelief. "Then what is that?" He pointed to the video case.   
  
"I..." I was crying again and had to fight to control my voice. "I wanted to know what happened! I wanted to know you!" I could almost feel the hurt and anger radiating from him. He turned away from me, it was worse then if he had hit me. I had to make him understand.   
  
"Do want to know what I was wishing for the night you came here? I was wishing that someday I could meet you; get to know you. No one should have to go through what you went through and I wanted to be there to help you through it. If I could take your pain as my own I would, you have to believe me." He turned to look at me again, his face was no longer angry. "Trunks I love you!"   
  
I gasped after I said it. I hadn't meant to tell him. His eyes grew wide and I had to look away. I could hear him walking over to me and he lifted my chin to look into my eyes. He starred for the longest time, searching, then he smiled.   
  
I smiled too and started crying... again. I buried my face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I was so happy that he didn't hate me, that when I heard his voice I was sure that I was hearing things.   
  
"What," I asked him and leaned back to look into his eyes.   
  
"I think... no, I know, I love you too," he said again.   
  
I would have started to cry again if I had any tears left. I briefly remember my legs going weak and two strong arms lifting me up. He carried me to my room and laid me o the bed. I sat up and looked at him as he sat next to me. I kept hearing his voice in my head repeating his words over and over again.   
  
I looked up into his eyes and could feel myself falling in. We kissed again and... well a lady never talks about her romances. I'll tell you this though, that was the most passionate night of my life and I have yet to experience anything that comes close since then.   
  
I fell asleep with his arms around me and woke up alone the next morning. I had thought that I would cry when he left, but I wasn't sad at all. I started the day with a smile as I have everyday since that morning.   
  


* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

  
I guess that I'm not sad because I know that he's not really gone, not as long as I still love him. I know that he'll come back to me someday, though I'm not sure how or when. But above all else, I know that the next time he holds me in his arms it will be forever. And there will be a next time, of that I have no doubts. He will come back, or he wouldn't have left this mark on my neck.   
  



End file.
